


Miracle Serum

by nobodys_league



Series: Earth-Omega [3]
Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens don't have secondary gender, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha John Stewart, Alpha Selina Kyle, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Androids, Batman will have your ass, Bruce Wayne holds grudges, Drug Use, Established Relationship, FOR MONTHS, Hurt Wally West, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Wally West, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Justice League, Team Dynamics, don't mess with Wally west, neither do the Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_league/pseuds/nobodys_league
Summary: Following the event in "Omega", the Justice League tried to find out the origin of the super soldiers and the drug.They had plans, but as usual, shits happened, and they had to deal with it.Also as usual was Wally getting into all kinds of troubles.
Relationships: Batman/Flash, Bruce Wayne/Wally West
Series: Earth-Omega [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991209
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Miracle Serum

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crazy delay, but I've been distracted from this series for too long, but I promise to keep it up! 
> 
> As I already have like 16 parts planned for it.

Part 1

Wayne Manor

Bruce woke up to a slight vibration between his arms, he kept his eyes closed and let the familiar hum surround him; it’s just the way he liked it. 

The blanket slipped away as Bruce lifted one arm. The cold morning air gave him goosebump and a shiver, which he quickly cleared up by wrapping it back around his little radiator- who was now buzzing like a vibrator…

You know how you got your new toy, and you were testing out different vibrations level. That’s what Wally was doing now, his vibrations changed constantly and spontaneously, which was a sign of a speedster rousing from slumber.

That ridiculous thought of earned a deep chuckle from the billionaire, who buried himself into those fierce and unruled red hairs. 

“You’re so lovable,” he nuzzled against the curve of his neck and breathed in the sweet scent of his lover.

“Mmh… 5 more minutes…” Wally turned around in his arms, and accidentally banged his nose on Bruce’s chest, but that only earned a small and muffled ‘ow’ from Wally and he’s back to sleeping business.

“But you have a promise to keep, Wally.” Calloused hands stroking up and down the side of his waist, which brought a pretty good shiver from the younger man. Bruce lifted up his chin and kissed him a couple of times on the lips, then on the cheeks, foreheads, back to the lips and he slowly made his way down his neck.

“Mmh, feels good,”Wally turned his head aside and Bruce took it as an invitation.

Bruce nipped on his neck, knowing just the way to get his younger lover in the mood. 

“It’s going to get even better, if,” Bruce popped up and rested on his elbow overshadowing him, just seeing the joy in those green eyes made him smile, “I just do,” he planted kisses on Wally’s jawline and slowly slipped down and pulled up his batman tee.

The bruises were there, fading slightly with every second passed but still very much visible, much to Bruce’s distaste. 

“This.” Bruce sucked on the rosy nipple in front of him for a few times; he smirked as Wally shudder and literally meowed, but still decided to tease him a little for being such a sleepy head. “Or, maybe we should sleep for another 5 minutes.”

“No, no, don’t stop now,” Wally lifted himself up, leaning towards Bruce as he pretended to pull away. 

“Yes, my prince,” Bruce chuckled deeply, and captured the eager lips, pushing both of them down. Their hands exploring each other’s body, slowly, as if they had all the times in the world for each other.

Wally pulled up Bruce’s top as Bruce lifted his, their lips only parted to get rid of both of their t-shirts, and Bruce was quick to pull down Wally’s briefs, leaving his younger lover naked and beautiful beneath him.

“So beautiful,” Bruce muttered between the passionate kisses. His palm ghosted over the soft velvety skin of the redhead, brushed teasingly against his buds. Wally trembled, his breath hitched and all of a sudden a blanket of sweet scent enveloped them.

Bruce groaned; completely aroused by both the sight before him and his lover’s pheromone. 

He slowly release his own pheromone, letting it entwine with Wally’s and slide his hands down to grab hold of Wally’s hard on. He gave it a few pump and let himself take in the view of Wally trembling under his touches.

“Bruce… stop teasing mmf…” Wally thrusted his hips up to gain more of those sweet friction, all the while his hands found their way to hold Bruce’s rock hard cock and did just the same. 

“Tell me what you want,” Bruce whispered into his ear, his voice low and hoarse, the lust and affection could barely be contained but the words and . The feeling of Wally’s hand on his cock was too good, and that needy movement had him swearing under his breath, and it had taken Bruce extra effort to hold his stance. 

Bruce tightened his hold around the young man’s cock just enough that it’d increase the sensation but not to the point of hurting, his thumb brushed over the slit a couple of times, drawing out precum. Wally, too consumed to muster up any answer, moaned out loudly and vibrated, short-burst, involuntarily, and Bruce gasped harshly as Wally’s hands also buzzed, while holding his cock. 

“You’re going to drive me crazy, Wally,” Bruce hissed and grind his hips down, satisfied when Wally gave a puppy like whimper when both their cocks got squashed between their bodies. Bruce bent down to capture his lips again as he slid one hand down towards the sweet little entrance and plugged one finger in, the moans were muffled by the kiss and left only those delicious throaty hums. 

Bruce smirked, he placed kisses on his cheek as he added another finger and started stretching, that needy groans he pushed out of his lover made his cock ached. 

“I-I want you, Bruce, please, just fuck me already,” words spilt out as mere whispers, the redhead’s breath quickened, little broken moans escaped from parted lips, green eyes filled with needs and tears and screamed ‘fuck me’. 

Bruce didn’t reply; the darkened expression had said enough. He reached over the bedside table for lube, quickly rubbed it on his shaft before lifting both of Wally’s legs up onto his shoulders. 

His Omega was always ready for him. 

With one practiced move, Bruce pushed into his lover’s welcoming body. They groaned in unison; Wally overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled so full by his Alpha, and Bruce did so out of pure pleasure of being wrapped so tightly by his Wally.

They fell into a soft rhythm after a few thrusts; Wally would matched Bruce’s gentle thrusting by pushing back and clenching around him subliminally. 

Once in while, they like to take things slow, even for the fastest man alive. 

Bruce wrapped the young man’s legs around his waist and bent down to kiss him slowly and lovingly, his hips never ceased the movement. 

As the pleasures built, Bruce’s senses heightened; muffled moans, flesh against flesh, shattered whimpers echoing round the room. Wally, his Wally, slowly fucked out beneath him, panting and the sharp gasps Wally gave when the tip of his cock deliberately brushed against his valve, again and again. 

Bruce buried his head in his neck, breathing in the sweet and mild scent and nipped at Wally’s scent gland when he moved his head aside to give Bruce better access.

All these sensations were overwhelming him, threatening his composure and self-control, making him light-headed, and it took him extra effort to not just push past the valve. Bruce reached down to stroke Wally’s hard throbbing cock for a few times and sent the redhead over the top, and he bottomed out as Wally screamed and clenched down through his orgasm.

The knot kept them in place, and Bruce wouldn’t want to move either way. 

Bruce gently flipped them over, so Wally could lay on top of him as they slowly recovered and waited for the knot to disperse. 

“Love you, Bruce,” Wally lifted his head from Bruce’s chest and kissed him lazily. 

“I love you, Wally, let’s get you clean up,” Bruce carefully pulled himself out of his Omega and carried him into the bathroom. 

The two showered, changed into some loungewear that Alfred had left on the bed (now changed and replaced with new beddings thanks to the man’s superpower) and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. 

When they reached the kitchen, Alfred was already there serving their favourites breakfast. 

Bruce’s mixed berries pancakes with a hint of honey, a cup of coffee on the side, and Wally’s five portions of peanut butter and banana pancakes with a lot of chocolate sauce. 

“Good morning, master Bruce, master Wallace,” Alfred greeted and left a jar of orange juice and a filled glass on Wally’s side.

“Good morning, Alfred,” Bruce said and took a sip of the coffee and sighed; nothing beat Alfred’s cooking. 

“Morning, Al, thanks,” Wally said and flashed the Englishman a sheepish smile; he was still getting used to Alfred cleaning up the bed after… that kind of activities while the man (and Bruce) acted like it’s totally normal. 

Which, to be fair, was normal, but Wally was still very shy about the whole thing.

“You are very welcome, Master Wallace,” Alfred gave a reassuring smile and walked over to the counter to prepare some cold milk for Bruce, who would always have a glass of after the first morning coffee.

The breakfasts proceeded in a comfortable silence.

“May I ask if you and Master Wallace will return for dinner, Master Bruce?” Alfred took the glass of milk and gave it to Bruce, who had already finished his pancakes and the coffee. 

“Thank you Alfred,” Bruce took the milk, and downed it before answering the man’s question, “and yes we will, there’s not much work for today.”

“Very well, sir, dinner will be served at six,” with that, the butler walked out of the kitchen and went about to finish the chores around the manor. 

“Wally?” Bruce wiped his lips with the napkin and looked at Wally when he stared at the direction where Alfred had gone for a while, his pancakes forgotten.

“I’m thinking about a manner class from Alfred, he’s like the master of smooth.” Wally said, looking completely serious.

“You are impossible, Wally,” Bruce laughed, one could never catch up with the thought of a speedster, but he’s just equally amused by this spontaneous thought from his young lover.

“And you’re mean,” the young man pouted, but couldn’t help a smile that broke out on his face.

“But you love me,” Bruce pulled him in for a kiss, “eat up, the meeting is in an hour.”

+

The two arrived at the Watchtower 15 minutes before the scheduled meeting. It’s supposed to be a debrief, and mission report for the mission last night. Even though they had recovered the drug and it’d take the mobs off the streets for some times, they still had to take down the production plants if they want to completely wipe the drugs off the markets.

As soon as the landing base was sealed, Wally hopped off the batwing to get his much needed caffeine, leaving only a blur or red trail for Batman to see. 

Wally had donned his original burgundy suit, while his stealth suit had been placed back onto the display rack in the Batcave for future use.

Batman gave a small smile and shook his head, and strode through the space corridor towards the Founders’ conference room. By the time Batman arrived, the Flash, or rather Wally, who had his mask off already, was already there sipping at his favourite iced mocha, and Batman did not missed the steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of his seat. 

“Thank you, Flash,” Batman took his seat, and sipped his coffee slowly. 

“You’re welcome, Bats,” Wally flashed him his megawatt grin and continued to finish his third mocha. 

“Oh my God, you two,” Hawkgirl walked into the room and rolled her eyes as she managed to catch their small exchange. “That’s not what we meant when we said keep it professional.” She added teasingly, a smile on her face.

“Oh well, what do you expect from the Batman anyways,” Green Lantern sat down next to Hawkgirl. “Stealthy in nature, dramatic when needed.”

Neither of them replied, but the growing grin from Wally and even a smirk on Batman’s supposedly stern face were enough of an answer. 

The lovebirds were clearly enjoying teasing their friends.

“Alright, let’s get started, shall we?” Superman walked in with Diana and J’onn. They all took their seats, and Batman typed on the surface in front of him a few times, the area lit up as a keyboard beneath his fingertips and the table turned into a large screen, showing files of their recent missions, Batman flipped through those virtual folders on the screen and with a flick of a finger, the chosen file popped up in front of them on a 3D virtual screen in mid air.

The technology on the Watchtower and the unfathomable wealth of Bruce Wayne never ceased to amaze Wally, even after being in the League for two years now, he’s still constantly in awe.

“Police reports filed in two hours ago, no yields , all of them had lawyered up, but they won’t be given bails because of the drugs Flash’d recovered.” Batman paused only to see Wally gave him a big smile. He fought the urge to smile back, and continued. “Figured we would never get anything out of them, but the evidence we had gathered over the past month will be enough to keep at least the higher ranks off the streets for a while.” Batman paused, flipping through the folders again to bring up the surveillance footages at the pier from last night.

“They got off easy,” Hawkgirl grumbled, resting her chin on her palm; most of the time she just wished she could ram her maze in those men’s faces. 

“Our bigger concern here, is this.” He started the footage, replaying a fight between Superman and a man in dark armour, very much similar to the one Wally had encountered that night, only the man was even stronger, almost matching Superman. 

Not that he could match Superman, but he had held up pretty well against him last night. 

“Computer has identified the man as Anthony Kelly, former special force, reported missing 9 months ago.” The monotone of Batman’s voice seemed to have added grave to the situation. 

“Missing soldier reappeared disturbingly strong? That’s not good.” John commented.

“Soldiers,” another few taps, more headshots of soldiers appeared on the screen. “25 to be exact, soldiers, marines, special forces and more, all either MIA or awol.”

“Definitely not good.” John sighed heavily, this was worst than they had originally thought. “Someone’s been experimenting on missing soldiers, and they ended up being those rich jerks’ bodyguards?” 

“There’s more to that,” Superman said, “when I fought him last night, there was something off with his eyes. They’re emotionless, like robots, and he didn’t feel pain, not when I broke his arm.” Superman frowned, playing the fight in his head when the man’s arm broke with a loud crack and still charged at him like nothing had happened. “He’s quite strong, not that he could hurt me, but he’s definitely a problem.” He added.

“What about the man that went after Wally?” Diana asked.

“Huh, me?” Wally, apparently had let him mind wander off for sometimes now, snapped back to reality when his name was spoken. But his reaction did manage to loosen the atmosphere a bit; the others could wound up pretty pretty tense when a mission didn’t go as planned.

“Come on, hotshot, get yourself together.” John smirked and smacked the back of Wally’s head lightly. 

“Ouch, I’m already back, alright?” Wally pouted a little, but it’s his fault really. “I can’t really tell if he’s super strong or not, these days everybody seems way too strong, but he’s definitely fast, like freakingly fast for a normal human.” Wally paused and thought about the brief hand-on combat with the man. “I kicked and disarmed him, super speed mode, and he’d recovered just as fast and punched me across the deck.” 

“And?” Diana asked, eagerly hoping he would have more information on these soldiers. 

“I ran, he shot me and I bled, he’s an Alpha and smelled my pheromone and tried to attack me with his own, so I fought back, and sucker punched him.” 

“That’s it? You couldn’t have gotten more information on him?” Disappointment could clearly be seen on Diana’s face.

“Well I didn’t have time to chitchat with him when the ship was breaking apart, not to say he’s less than friendly and shot at me like 20 times!” Wally frowned and protested, he knew he’s not the perceptive kind of guy, but that’s really all he knew!

“Alright, we know the soldiers are tied to the mobs, we will start there.” Superman said, stopping Diana who was about to scowl at their youngest member.

“My computer has already started running searches, someone should stack out the mobs, dismissed.” Batman gave Diana a stern look, before standing up and took Wally’s arm and led him out of the room, who was surprisingly quiet. 

“I-I didn’t mean…” Diana seemed shocked; she was briefly taken away by her emotion, but she really didn’t mean to blame Wally. 

“Well, you have to tell Batman that,” John stood up and walked towards the door, “Alphas are super protective, and a Batman Alpha is the worst.” Maybe he felt a bit sorry for Wonder Woman, just maybe; even he could tell Wally was upset just by the look of him.

Hawkgirl patted her on the shoulder and walked out of the conference room. 

“Well, Bruce’s not the one to hold a grudge,” Superman attempted to comfort her. “Not for long, anyway.” He gave her a farm boy smile and walked out.

“Maybe a few months,” J’onn’s monotone certainly wasn’t of any help. 

Diana stood in the middle of the room in silence, before she’d decided to return to her quarter and practice her emotional intelligence. 

+

Batman led them to his private quarter on the satellite and sat Wally on the bed, while he removed and set his own cowl aside. Bruce turned around, and frowned; Wally had not moved at all, which was not a good sign.

“Wally,” Bruce started, as he walked and sat next to him on the bed. “It’s not your fault, you know that.” 

“I know…” Wally sighed after another seconds of silence, “but I can’t help but feel I could’ve done more, you know.” Wally looked down at his gloved hands, mind consumed by all the what-ifs and maybes.

“Wally-”

“Maybe if I was just a tad more careful and not got busted then we’d have more information, or if I’d just taken a quick sweep around the room before I left, there might be-” Wally turned his head to look at him, green eyes filled with guilt and sadness; Bruce couldn’t describe how much he hate to see those emotions in those eyes.

“No, they were dealing last night, not just a random tactic meeting so they wouldn’t discuss any details-”

“But if I-” 

“Wally, listen, if the soldiers had enhanced senses, they’d have discovered you sooner or later, the new suit only works on all kinds of digital detection, and there was no place for you to build up any momentum, and you got the drugs, which was the mission’s priority,” Bruce wrapped an arm around the smaller man, and Wally automatically wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on Bruce’s chest.

Wally thought about Bruce’s line of reasonings and couldn’t help but thought how convincing they were, and Bruce was probably right about all that. 

“I don’t like it when you sound right,” Wally pouted and rubbed his face on the armour.

“I am right,” Bruce said with a low chuckle and ruffled the red hair. “And knowing you, please don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

“No promises,” Wally looked up and gave him a small smile, which just tempted Bruce to kiss him, and so he did, slowly and tenderly. 

“Do you think Diana is still mad at me?” The young man asked hesitatingly.

“I don’t think she was to begin with,” Bruce hugged him closer and tighter; he knew how sensitive Wally was, and how important friends were to him. 

“Hm,” Wally signed, content in the moment with his Alpha, “I wish we have all the time in the world,” he rested his forehead against Bruce’s and closed his eyes, just let himself relax for the time being.

“We have tonight,” Bruce smiled, rubbing small comforting patterns on his back, the thin material of the suit did nothing to prevent the warmth of the man reaching him. 

“I’ll see you back at the manor,” Wally kissed him one more time before they separated, putting on their own cowls and left the room.

As much as they wanted to spend times with each other, works always came first. 

Batman went to the monitor room to continue his research, and Hawkgirl had joined him later, while Wally was flown down to earth with Green Lantern for a stack out mission at Falcone’s place, while the others would take the rest of the involved criminals’ families. 

5 hours later.

Flash was in between boring to death and falling asleep on a rooftop opposite an Italian restaurant in Little Italy. He had followed Falcone senior from his office to this restaurant where he had arrived an hour ago. 

The Flash looked lazily at the restaurant window, where he could see old Falcone and his filthy rich mates were enjoying their tiny portion food and expensive wines. 

He kneeled and leaned over the rooftop when he saw Falcone stood and thought he was leaving, but he was only greeting another man- Judge Faden?

“I knew you’re dirty, you fat ass,” Flash snarled and watched as Faden joined Falcone’s table.

“Hmm, yours not fat at all, pretty boy,” Wally unceremoniously yelped out when a soft woman’s voice whispered right into his ear and slapped his ass. His reflexes had him sped away from her in nanosecond, but that didn’t stop his heart from beating ten thousands miles per second.

“Running from a lady? That’s not nice,” if Flash couldn’t see the pout, he could definitely the hear it in her voice. Flash watched as she stood from where he was and walked out of the shadow.

“Catwoman?” Flash hadn’t met the villainess before but he had heard enough from Bats that she was not someone you want to mess with.

“Oh, so you know me? I’m flattered,” she walked towards him, fingers tapping on her deep cleavage and head tilted one side with a coy smile on her face.

She’s so sexy, Flash thought and gulped way too obviously; he’s never been good at dealing with woman, especially hot, sexy, drop dead gorgeous lady. 

Sexy, and dangerous. 

“Oookay,” he quirked one of his eyebrow, not completely sure what to do with the woman. “You see I’m in the middle of something, so why don’t you take your leave?”

“Oh no, don’t be like that,” Catwoman stopped right in front of him and leaned on the Flash, who had backed himself up against the half wall of the roof. The Flash leaned back as far as he could without tipping himself over. “I’d love to get to know,” she started drawing small circles on his chest, “you.” Catwoman rested her palm on his chest as she leaned forward, her face closing in as she licked her lips seductively, eyes staring intently on the Flash’s lips.

Catwoman was left kissing static in thin air as the Flash sped across the rooftop again, far away from her. But before she could continue her teasing, Batman walked out of nowhere and towards them.

“Catwoman,” Batman said, his tone dark, white lens narrowed; probably had seen the whole exchange before deciding to interfere.

“Oh, Batsy, you’re no fun,” Catwoman pouted and took two steps back before she was standing on the ledge, palm resting on her hips. “Oh well, there’s always next time, pretty boy,” she blew a kiss at both of them and gracefully flipped off the rooftop.

“Wow, did she just-?” Flash zipped forward instinctively as the woman fell, but when he looked down from the roof, she was waving at him on top of a moving truck. “Oh…” and he zipped back to where Batman was. 

“So, is this finally the end of my torment?” 

“Yes, Green Lantern is on his way,” Batman looked at him briefly and replied in his typical monotone; his lenses already took a quick scan to show that the Flash’s not hurt. Only Bruce himself would know how much he had wanted to touch his lover, but decided against it as his more rational-self found it slightly unprofessional.

Batman scanned the restaurant down the street, frustrated and irritated by the fact that they couldn’t do anything. All they could do now, was to be patience; with their previous operation, the crime bosses would certainly lay low for awhile, but probably not for long- the drugs had given them too much profit to stay down for too long, sooner or later they’d make a move, or a mistake. 

“Hey you two,” a deep greeting sounded from above their heads and Flash looked up, in time to greet his friend as he flew towards them and landed on the rooftop. “Time’s up, hotshot.”

“Finally!” Flash exclaimed, yet still aware to not be loud about it. “Let’s go home!” A overly dramatic look of relieve appeared on Flash’s face, while Batman remained silence and expressionless, but he did give John a nod and walked towards the hidden batwing. 

Flash also took his leave after wishing Green Lantern good luck with his boring mission, and sped off, towards Wayne Manor, the faint sound of jet engine was heard in the distance.  
Green Lantern smiled and shook his head, before starting his watch on the restaurant. 

+

Batman landed the now visible Batwing on a raised platform in the middle of the cave. Wally’s already changed into civvies and swirling in Batman’s usual seat, a sandwich in each of his hand. He jumped out of the plane, tearing his mask off as he walked towards the station.

“Slowpoke,” Wally smiled cheekily as he devoured the sandwiches and downed the glass of orange juices he’d left on the floor. 

“Welcome home, Master Bruce, tea?” Alfred stepped out of seemingly nowhere, holding a tray of steaming hot tea and some biscuits. 

Bruce nodded at Alfred as a thank-you and took the tea. He unclasped the cape as he slowly sipped the camomile tea and flung it over Wally’s head as he walked past him to change. 

“Hey!” Wally protested, half-heartedly, as he was busy reaching for more sandwiches on the cart next to him- courtesy of Alfred. He pulled the heavy cape away and Alfred was right next to him to take it. 

“Thank you, Master Wallace, I’ll take this,” the man expertly folded the cape and walked towards the display case to hang it up.

“How’s the cookies?” Bruce appeared right behind the redhead, who was happily devouring cookie after cookie- Bruce’s cookies; he’d already finished his. 

“Ahh! Stop scaring me like this!” If it weren’t for Bruce holding him down, Wally would have sped right across the room. 

Bruce chuckled, letting him go before he sat himself in front of the wall of monitors. He pressed on the keyboards laid in front of him, and a few buttons later, a map was pulled up on the largest screen in the centre. 

“What’s that?” Wally asked, as he scooped closer while still sitting on the chair. 

“Dixon Dock, near Chinatown,” Bruce typed in a command on the keyboard to pull up a surveillance footage.

“Is that- are those the soldiers?” Even after the Bat Computer restoration, the footage quality was still pretty bad; since Chinatown Dixon Dock was the oldest and maintenance for all Dixon Docks was frail.

“Possibly,” Bruce leaned back, chin resting between the thumb and index finger; a posture he usually opted when he’s thinking.

“Hey, that’s the guy I fought on the yacht!” A blurred broad figure with blond hair was seen coming out of the largest warehouse, with a bunch of henchmen following him, each holding a large black bag.

And more followed, pushing carts of dark crates and loading them onto a train of trucks.

Bruce grunted, but nothing else, which Wally was used to. The two continued to watch the surveillance until it seemed all movement ceased, for now.

“They’re moving out,” Bruce said, frustration clear in his voice. 

“Maybe we should check it out.”

“No, not yet,” Bruce replied, hiding the feed for now, and started another research.

“Why not? It’s the only lead we have and if we don’t do something, they’ll be all gone!” 

“We need more information.” Bruce said, not even looking at Wally.

Wally narrowed his eyes; something’s not right.

“How are you so calm? Usually you’re the first to- wait, did you know about this place?” Wally asked, somehow he felt he already knew the answer. 

And Bruce’s silence had confirmed his suspicion. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Wally accused, and squeezed between Bruce and the console. “We could’ve caught them!”

Bruce looked at him, his lips thinned and arms folded in front of his chest and his eyes looked all serious, already getting a bit defensive. “It’s a poor lead, Wally.”

“What do you mean?” Wally loosened his pose a bit; he didn’t like getting into hard places, for instance, arguing with Bruce. 

“The data’s been tempered with, it might be a back-up site, or a decoy, or worse, a trap. The information is unreliable, I cannot say for sure.”

“Not until we’ve checked it out,” Wally supplied but felt less confident now, because even the almighty Bats said he’s not sure about the site. Bruce stared at him for a few long seconds, before sighing, and pulling Wally down onto his laps. 

“Wally, I know what you’re thinking,” Bruce wrapped his arms around the speedster before he continued, “you think this is your fault, and you want to fix it.”

Wally was about to protest; even though Bruce was right, as usual, but the older man stopped him with just a stern look.

“It's not, and you don’t have to, you need to know that.” He waited for Wally to process his thoughts, who eventually nodded and sighed, agreeing to Bruce. 

“We will check out the site.” 

Wally literally beamed at Bruce.

“But not until I had more information on it, deal?” Bruce smirked as the smile on Wally’s face died down to a small pout. 

“Deal.” Finally nodding, Wally pecked him on the lips and jumped off his laps, heading towards the stairs. “Let’s eat, I’m getting hungry!” Quickly changing the subject, Wally yelled as he skipped his way up the stairs. 

“Be there in a minute,” Bruce called after him, but his eyes shown so much concerns; somehow he had a feeling that Wally wasn’t going to just ‘deal’ the thing.

Well, he would not be the Wally he knew and loved if he did anyway.

Bruce let the system continued with the city-wide search as he followed Wally upstairs. 

He’d just have to be extra stealthy when he tailed Wally tonight. 

+

Wally found it weird when Bruce said he’s taking night off tonight, not going out to patrol the dark of Gotham, saying Dick and Jason could manage without him, for one night.

It’s rare, but not completely out of ordinary; Bruce had been averaging 3-hours sleep per day for almost a week now.

And without Batman stalking the streets, it might be easier for him sneak around the warehouse. So Wally had patiently waited, and he had even turned down sex from Bruce saying he’s tired; the excuse was pretty lame but Bruce didn’t stay anything so Wally wasn’t going to say anything too.

Wally didn’t leave their bed until he felt Bruce’s heartbeat slowed to a steady beating. He quietly slipped out of the cover and grabbed his suit, which he’d stacked under the bedside table earlier tonight.

“I’ll be careful,” he whispered and pecked Bruce on the forehead, and left the room. 

Bruce opened his eyes when he heard the soft thud of the bedroom door closing; he could hardly help the small smile forming on his lips. Many had thought of the Flash or Wally as simple, or dumb, but it's just a facade put on by Wally, unintentionally he supposed, to protect himself. After all, he hadn't got the most wonderful childhood, much like Bruce himself.

He got out of bed and made his way down to the Batcave through the hidden stairway in the bedroom. Bruce changed into his work uniform in record time and sped off to the dark night of Gotham in the jet.

Flash had reached Chinatown in less than a second, but it took him a minute and extra stealth to find the location of the dock. As usual, he quickly scouted the surrounding, only to find nothing, no guards, no henchmen, nada.

The surveillance cameras were either broken or inoperative, which wasn’t that surprising, but it didn’t make sense if considering it a bad guy liar.

So maybe Bruce was right to not scout this site right away… Wally was so not telling him that. 

Since he’s already here, it’d be such a waste to not take a look inside, right?

Decided, Flash crept towards the first warehouse, after making sure everything was clear, he sped around the warehouse and found an opened vent that was big enough for him to climb through. 

He dropped down after squeezing himself through the hole, and hid behind a pallet of boxes. 

“Lord Biotech?” The words was imprinted on the large wooden crates, which was perfectly sealed. “Doesn’t hurt to take a peek I guess.” He made quick work of his hands, unbolting the crates and pushing the lid backward.

“Sh-!” He jumped back startled, both hands covering his own lips to hold in a surprised shout. His heart was jumping ten thousands times an hour, and he had to take big breaths to compose himself. “Fuck, I hate scary stuff.” He muttered, closing his eyes to steady himself, before he looked at the face inside the crate again.

A man, or the upper half of a man was lying inside of the crate surrounded by black foam; his face pale, lifeless, and almost- inhuman. The moment he saw the face Flash thought it’s a dead body, but a closer look now told a different story.

It’s a humanoid body, extremely realistic, only missing the lower half of it. It had dark short hair, pale skin with texture like normal skin; he’s fairly sure if the humanoid’s eyes were opened, they would look just as real as those of the human’s. 

Even though he could see trillions of wires inside the body from where it’s ‘chopped off’, it’s still disturbingly realistic and that particular twitching in the corner of his right eye was telling him something shitty was about to happen.

Pure Flash-Wally’s style, he reached out to touch him, for no reason really, he just wanted to.

The cheek of the- thing felt like his own, only slightly harder, because it’s obviously not human flesh under it-

Or is it?!

“Shut up, Wal, stop scaring yourself, FU-” shit tended to happen when he relaxed himself just a tiny bit. He was poking its cheek when its eyes flung opened and its arms shot up to grab him. “-CK! I hate this place!” He was in the complete opposite side in a split second and he could see those arms out of the box. “Stupid robot.”

“Who’s there!” He was startled by a shout from the main entrance, but luckily he was still crouch behind those giant crates, probably all containing parts of those freaking humanoids. “Warehouse 1, might have companies.” The man alerted his gang, but to be honest, Flash was not too concerned about them; he could just easily run pass them and they wouldn’t know a thing-

“There you are.” Someone was behind him, the thought alone had sent a shiver down his spine, not to mention the voice was right next to his ear and instinctively Flash lunged forward, or he tried to. He was held in the middle and dragged out of his hiding place, lifted in the air as that person carried him towards the group of mercenaries at the entrance, like he was only a sack of potatoes.

“Let go!” He struggled as much and as hard as he could, even vibrating his whole body for what it’s worth; this trick usually worked with most of the villains he had to deal with, but apparently not this guy. 

This was some serious deja vu and Flash was not liking it one bit; his captor just seemed awfully familiar. 

His suspicion was confirmed when he was thrown over the man’s shoulder, like a dead fish much to his disdain (it’s really hard to struggle when someone had you on his shoulder with your stomach facing up), he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. 

“It’s you!” Realising the man was indeed the solider from the the yacht incident, he flipped violently against the hold, but something was clasped onto his neck, then all he felt was dizziness.

“Didn’t think the Flash would be an Omega,” the man said, dropping him onto the floor without a care. “Not so hot now, are you?” The man said, in a very heavy Russian accent, as he crouched down next to the incoherent hero, grabbed his hair and banged his head on the ground twice. The others gathered around them, cautiously, but they all looked very surprised to the new information laid before them. 

Flash was an Omega. 

“You’re quite mouthy for an Omega, maybe we should teach you a lesson.” The man said, grabbing the immobile hero by the chin, tilting his face side to side. 

“What… did you… do…” Wally’s world was turning upside down, his head hurting, his sight spinning and his ears ringing; all these were making him nausea. He wanted to turn to his side when he felt like he’s going to vomit, but he couldn’t move. Wally wanted to panic, but he couldn’t even do that; it’s like his body wasn’t his to control anymore.

“A little gift for you meta,” The Russian rubbed the redhead’s lips, “make you weak and pliant and-” he was about to remove the Flash’s cowl when there’s a loud bang and the whole area was engulfed in dark smoke.

The Russian and his men coughed and fell on their knees as they inhaled the smoke involuntarily. The blonde soldier tried to fight it, but something real hard stroke him in the head, multiple times, he was on the ground and the strikes on his head wasn’t stopping.

The last thing he saw before he was out, was the sight of all his men unconscious on the ground and a dark figure overshadowed the Flash and disappeared.

+

Batman carried the speedster back into the Batwing and flew off, his lover limp on his laps; he’s not happy.

“Help…me…Bruce…help…” Bruce had removed both of their cowls at some point in the safety of the jet, but he didn’t have time to look at the black blinking collar around Wally’s neck. The redhead was shaking on his lap, to a point he’s almost convulsing. “Hurts…hurts…” 

“Hang on, baby,” Bruce gritted his teeth, he held his lover with one arm, while he piloted the jet with another. The autopilot was down and he didn’t have the time to fix it. “Fuck!” He swore when Wally’s eyes were rolling back slowly as his body continued to spasm. The speedster’s vitals were going off the chart on the monitor and Bruce couldn’t wait any longer. 

It’s only been a minute during the flight, at its top speed the cave was only 30 seconds away, but Wally hadn’t got 30 seconds. Bruce just randomly landed the jet on a field and dimmed the window; couldn’t take the chances.

“Wally, Wally, come on, stay with me,” Bruce put the back of the front seat down and laid Wally on it. He scanned the collar with the device on his gauntlet, he kept stroking the young man’s cheek while muttering ‘come on, come on’ under his breath as the gadget did its thing. 

He didn’t want to just go and risk hurting Wally.

“It’s safe, it’s safe,” Bruce muttered to himself, looking almost frantic but still trying to maintain his composure. 

But it’s damn hard when the love of your life was dying right in front of your eyes.

“Brace yourself, baby, I think it’s going to hurt,” Bruce quickly circled around his collar with his finger for an opening, when he couldn’t find one, he just grabbed his metal plier from his belt and cut the collar like it’s cheap plastic.

“Mmf…ahhh!” Wally’s body stopped any motion, for a brief second, and then he started shaking. He tried to hold in the scream but could no longer as the speedforce rushed back into his body, coursing through his veins, infusing back into his every organs, ripping them apart while repairing them just as quick, there’s no time for blood, just pain and relieve, over and over again.

Bruce tried to hold him, but as the shaking turned into vibrating, he had to let go. He could see the speedforce around Wally; the white and blue lightning, the static and electric impulses surrounding him was so thick Bruce could see dark dense clouds began to gather above their heads; luckily the jet was quite lightning-proof. 

The recharge process was over just as quickly, and Wally was left buzzing in the seat, his eyes still shut, cheek now stained with tears and his whole body soaked in sweat. 

“How’re you feeling?” Bruce asked, gently lifting Wally up, and slid onto the seat himself with Wally on his lap again, thankfully not dying this time so he finally had the time to relieve himself from what little room he was stuck in between the front seat, the panel, and the long legs of a speedster.

“Tired…everything still kind of hurts…” Wally choked out, his voice slightly coarse from screaming, and he just laid limp against Bruce and honestly, he couldn’t move a toe even if he wanted to.

“Let’s get you home,”Bruce kissed his temple and started the jet to make their way back to the cave. Wally hummed in response, and closed his eyes; man, he’s knackered. 

It’s like he’d ran a thousand marathons without eating for days, his body pushed to its limit, every muscles, every fibres were sore, and he hadn’t had this exhausted feeling since he got his power. Wally really wanted to straighten his legs, just to let his muscles rest in a more comfortable pose, but there wasn’t any room in the jet, and then again, he could hardly move. 

“Bruce… my legs…” Wally was gibbering by the time Bruce had landed the jet inside the cave. He carried his boy out of the transport and went straight upstairs; Alfred was already waiting for them by the grandfather clock, with a bunch of medical supplies. 

“He’s ok now, just need his fuel,” Bruce said quietly as Wally slowly drifted off in his embrace. Alfred nodded, and quickened his pace into the master bedroom to prepare the speedster special IV cocktail. Meanwhile Bruce had opted to remove the speedster’s clothes; it’s never comfortable to sleep in spandex, especially one so tight-fitting like the Flash’s suit. 

The two set up all the essential swift and smoothly and in no time they had their resident speedster tucked in on the massive bed, in his usual spot, on the right side of the bed. Even though he looked fine, they didn’t ignore the slight tremor that run through his body constantly. 

Good thing he had reinforced those needles needed to be used on speedsters.

“He said something about his legs,” Bruce sat down near the foot of the bed and pulled away the blanket covering the redhead’s legs. Alfred handed him a bottle of oil, and Bruce rubbed some between his palms and touched Wally’s right shin, feeling the warmth before lifting it up to reach for his calf, and he gently massage his lover’s leg. 

“I shall prepare some snacks for when Master Wallace wake up,” Alfred smiled and left the room; feeling so proud of how caring Bruce Wayne had come to be; Wally West really was something.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce said, without turning away from Wally, fingers kneaded into the muscles, watching it morphed as he massaged it. 

The door to their bedroom closed with a soft click, and the room fell into a peaceful silent. 

The occasional low growl of a stray cat that had wondered into the garden.

When Bruce had finished with one leg, he could feel the tremor died down a little and he did the same with the other leg, then the thighs until Wally was buzzing no more. 

It’s been maybe half an hour, and Bruce looked up just in time to see the IV drip finished. He removed the needle, happy to see that the tiny needle wound had healed just as quickly. 

“Hey handsome,” Wally said, his voice soft but, he’s his old self. Bruce looked at him, smiling slightly, just overall relieved; they could talk about this later, when Wally least expected it. 

“Hey you,” Bruce laid next to him, resting his head on his palm with his left elbow bent. He reached out to stroke Wally’s face, caressing him in a gesture of comfort. “You’re okay now.”

“Yeah,” Wally turned towards him, smiling sheepishly, “I’m sorry…” the small whisper and pale face made Bruce’s heart clinched. 

“I’m just glad you’re okay,” Bruce offered, but he added when he saw the relieved look on his lover’s face. “But we still have to talk about it.” 

“Aww… no, please?” Wally tried his best puppy look on Bruce, but according to that growing smugness on the billionaire’s face, he guessed he’s out of luck today.

“No, and I also need to give you a full check up later.” Bruce smirked at Wally’s whining, he pet him on his hips and got out of bed to head into the bathroom. “I think Alfred’s making you cake.”

“I’d die for a dozen cakes now,” Wally said, pushing himself up form the bed tentatively, trying his finger and wriggling his toes to test his speed. When he felt very much normal - in a speedster way, he jumped out of the bed and sped into the bathroom, earning a surprised 'Fuck' from Bruce when he just appeared in front of him in the shower. 

“Now you’re asking for a spank,” Bruce brushed the wet locks back, and looked down at his boyfriend with a predatory smile on his face, his muscular body overshadowing the smaller man; what else could he do when Wally was all wet and delicious in front of him.

The top Bruce helped him put on earlier was one of his and it’s immensely huge on Wally, which just made him even more- 

fuckable.

“Come get me then,” Wally all but challenged, he tiptoed to wrap his arms around Bruce’s neck and closed the distance between their lips, and added, “daddy,” and gasped when Bruce caught his lips and ripped the tee opened right in the middle, revealing pale freckled chest and rosy nipples. Wally returned the kiss with the same fervour if not more, pressing himself into the board chest, and wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist as he was lifted up.

Bruce rocked his hips up and down, rubbing his erection against Wally’s; their bodies heating up, and the hot streams of water from the shower intensified everything. He pressed Wally against the marble wall and broke the kiss, only to delved into sucking the very sensitive nipples of Wally. 

“Ah, fuck,” Wally leaned his head back and moaned, intoxicated by the numbness, which only urged Bruce to double his effort, but he didn’t forget his promise- and slapped Wally’s ass a few times.

That brought out a low groan and a full body shudder from Wally, and Bruce took it as a hint to reach between their heated bodies to toy with his hard-on. 

“Be a good boy and come for daddy,” Bruce husked, his voice rough and aroused. He upped the speed of his hand, putting the wrist into it, thumb rubbing against the leaky tip; Wally was reduced to nothing more than a heap of moans and whimpers. 

“Yes, daddy, please,” Wally moaned, his body started vibrating and he opened his eyes, staring at Bruce with hazy eyes as the orgasm about to hit. Bruce removed his hand holding Wally’s waist, supporting him with his leg, and reached down to plug two fingers into that sweet little hole and matched the thrusting with the jerking, the combined pleasure was enough to push Wally over the edge with a loud moan. 

Bruce swore under his breath and his cock twitched in anticipation as Wally climaxed before him; beautiful eyes half-lidded and clouded with pleasure, ready to devour him in the sea of emerald; peachy lips parted, freeing the sung song of ecstasy. 

The Alpha thrusted those fingers a few more time, making sure his Omega’s body was ready for the final act, and slowly pushed in, first the tip of his cock, and slowly inch by inch, until the whole length was buried deep inside his boy. 

“Mm…You’re stretching me so good,” Wally whimpered, and he closed his eyes, adjusting to what felt like a warm hard rod inside of him while still being too sensitive from the orgasm; but Bruce always made him feel so good and so full. Bruce paused, for only a moment, which he knew would be long enough for Wally to get over the refractory period. He caught his Omega in a passionate kiss, tongues chasing after each other, and when Bruce felt the redhead’s body had regained strength and now hungrily rocking himself back and forth on his cock, he knew he’s good to go again.

Bruce wrapped his right arm around Wally’s waist while his left went under Wally’s right thigh to better hold him in place as he began thrusting up. Wally was literally being driven up against the wall as the Alpha kept up his pace tirelessly and relentlessly, the tip slid against and past his prostate each time and it was driving Wally crazy with overwhelming euphoria. 

“BruceBruce I-I can’t I can’t… harder…” Wally was incoherent; the stimulation, the heat, the sound of steaming hot water splashing against their skins, the thrusting, his Alpha’s pheromone tangling with his own, overloading his every sense. Bruce whispered sweet nothings to his boy, coaxing him with dirty words, enchanting him with each eager pace. Bruce kissed him, before leaving and buried in the curve of his neck and bit into scent gland with his faintly sharp canine teeth. 

Wally practically screamed as he came again, and Bruce empty his load inside him with a low, animalistic growl. He pushed upward gently, just so the knot wouldn’t be stretching the opening too much; he didn’t need to try to know it’d be super uncomfortable for Wally. 

“So good,” Wally licked his lips, despite being in the shower, he felt mouth-dried. Bruce hummed and gently lowered themselves onto the marble bench, knocking over a bottle or two while doing so. 

“You’re amazing,” Bruce said and kissed him, with all the gentleness and benevolence his Wally deserved. The Omega whimpered as the knot slowly shrunk back to a normal size, and he hugged Bruce tightly, not letting him pull out so soon, that earned a small laugh from the billionaire.

“Wanna cuddle,” the redhead pouted and rubbed his face against Bruce’s shoulder like a kitten; playing cute was one of his power. 

“Alright, baby boy, cuddle,” Bruce chuckled, he hugged the clingy redhead with one arm while the other proceeded to casually wash their bodies, with only hot water; the shower gel bottle was on the floor along with the shampoo.

They stayed like that for another 5 minutes before Wally’s stomach began to complain about the lack of food. They both laughed and pulled away from each other, finally getting on with the shower like they were supposed to an hour ago. 

“I hope Alfred’s not angry at us for making him wait.” Wally said, drying his hair with the towel as he walked out of the bathroom once again dressed.

“Hn, I highly doubt that,” Bruce threw the wet towel into the laundry basket and took Wally’s one and did the same. “Come on, let’s get some real food in you.” Bruce took his hand in his and they walked towards the kitchen while chatting nonchalantly about the new tv drama Wally was so going to binge watch.

By the time they finished the carrot cakes and green tea (a slice for Bruce, two whole cakes for Wally), it’s already 5am in the morning and since it was weekend, they both get to sleep in until late in the afternoon when they both had stuff to do.

+TBC+

**Author's Note:**

> I'd intended this as one big chapter but I still haven't finish it, and the tag is quite quiet recently, so I thought I'd just chop it into several parts.


End file.
